Mi vida es un infierno
by alijas1002
Summary: Soy por decirlo así, la marginada en…todo.jasper el que me defiende. Matarme mi unca salida, pero alguien la interrumpe, vivo. pero ahi no acaba todavia todavia, me falta para acabar con este infierno. total solo saben aserme sufrir no?.
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1**

**(prologo)**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Hola, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero dirán quien soy, bueno la mayoría de las personas no me conocen, aun siendo la hija de uno de los empresarios mas destacados de todo USA.

Soy por decirlo así, la marginada en…todo

En la escuela.

En la calle.

Hasta en mi casa.

Mi padre, se llama Charlie Swan, el es uno de los empresario mas destacados como ya lo dije, el como decir, no me quiere, me maltrata psicológicamente, así que tengo mi autoestima asta el piso.

Mi madre, Renner de Swan, la mujer que se dedica a gastar el dinero que mi padre gana, ella se la Pasa viajando por el mundo y cuando llega a casa se la pasa criticándome, de todo aun que este bien, busca cualquier pretexto.

Y el único de esta familia que no me agredía y me defendía aun que resultara peor, mi hermano, Jasper, si tenia un hermano y no lo cambiaria por nada, por el es que estoy viva.

Pero…el se fue, si, se caso, eso es bueno por el, ya no estará en el infierno en el que me encuentro ahora, e ya es independiente, yo no.

Y que ago ahora.

Matarme. Lo había decidido hoy, ya no valía la pena seguir aquí sin mi hermano, no había nadie que me protegiera, así que no tenía caso.

No dejaba nada para nadie, ni un adiós, ni una carta.

Me encere en mi cuarto, y saque de pequeño tocador una navaja, fui al baño y empecé a llenar la lujosa tina.

Cuando estuvo lista me metí en ella.

Agarre la navaja y la pase lentamente por mi muñeca izquierda, dolía pero no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Hice el mismo acto con la muñeca derecha, ya no sentía dolor.

Sabia que el que más iba a sufrir era mi hermano, solo esperaba que entendiera y me perdonara.

El agua se estaba poniendo cada segundo más roja, causado por la sangre.

Aun que estuviera rota, tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a conocer el amor, pero por lo visto no fue posible, aquí estaba apunto de morir tranquilamente, en paz, tendría paz.

Veía todo borroso sabia que faltaba poco.

Escuche un sonido… no

-Bella!!!-escuche una voz llamándome a lo lejos. Jasper.

-Bella!!!-volvió a llamar

Alguien dio un puertazo, entonces comprendí.

-NO BELLA NO!!!-pero ya era muy tarde.

* * *

**holaa^^**

**jajaja weno mm nueevaa histooriaa sep sep jaja mm puuro drama sii!! mee encannta el draama por q nose pero weno ojala y less guste este es como qq ell roologo mas o mennos paqq veann unas cuantas cosas d por q actua asi bella y poes jasper su lindo hermano padress ma portadoss enfin**

**jaja**

**tdavia le fallta mucho porr soporrtarr pero no la are fsuufrirr muchhoo jajaj**

**esoeri dejenn reviews de como les parecio si les guusto ee ideass y asiii**

**jajaj**

**yyyy.... FELIZZ NAVIDAA ATRASADO Jjajajaj**

**eesppero que se la alla pasado muyy muy beinnn aajaja**

**weno me voii **

**besiitoss frios**

**alijas^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 **

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pero la luz me segó.

-bella-escuche la voz de mi hermano.

Entonces estaba viva, no morí, no puede ser.

Sentí lagrimas caer por mis ojos.

-por que, Jasper, por que no me dejaste morir!!!-grite.

-nunca dejaría que te pasara nada, como pudiste tu hacerte daño.

-no quiero vivir, ya no aguanto mas solo quiero paz! Por que nadie lo entiende, me hubieras dejado morir Jasper.

-no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso.

-no tiene caso que viva nadie me quiere, soy invisible para todos.

-para mi no, eres mi hermana como se te ocurre decir eso, escúchame bien Isabella, eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, al igual que para Alice, así que promete que no volverás hacer una tontería como esta- me dijo abrazándome.

-si. te lo prometo. Te quiero mucho Jasper, no quiero que me dejes sola.

-por supuesto que no, jamás te volveré a dejar.

En eso abrieron la puerta dejando ver a mis padres pero por lo que veía nada contentos.

-valla hasta que despiertas.-dijo mi madre-como se te ocurre hacer una estupidez así, estas loca o que tienes en la cabeza niña.

-madre, por favor no ves lo que dices-dijo Jasper.

-por supuesto que se lo que digo, tengo razón tu hermana es una idiota por tratar de matarse.

-bueno basta de decir todas esas cosas, que Isabela descanse pero no se librara de esta ya me tiene arto de todo lo que hace.

-pero no hace nada por que la tratan así-dijo mi hermano, en todo este tiempo yo había estado callada escuchando lo que me decían.

-pues por que ya me tiene harta ya no sabe que hacer para llamar la atención, pero no entiende que nadie le va hacer caso.-dijo mi madre, simplemente lloraba silenciosamente-además mírala cabello café, ojos igual cafés, pequeña, para nada llamativa, seria un milagro que alguien se fijara en esta.

Me dolió, siempre había soñado un día en casarme, con un hombre que me valorara por lo que soy, tener hijos, con la persona que me amara y yo a el, pero era verdad lo que decía mi madre quien va a querer a un poco cosa como yo, nadie, absolutamente nadie.

-claro que no madre, ella es hermosa, te pido que salgas si nada mas vas a estar insultándola.

-mejor así no tendré que ver la cara de esta entupida.

Y salio. Solo quedaba mi padre.

-Isabella, por que no detienes a tu madre eh?-dijo enojado.-mira que mal agradecida eres, ella que te dio la vida, para agarres y te quieras matar, de veras no tienes cabeza o que te pasa.

-yo-dije por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-padre por favor déjala ya tiene suficiente con mi madre como para que vengas y tu también la hagas sentir mal, que no ves por que trato de dañarse, por como la tratan.-dijo Jasper a mi defensa.

-veo que ya se levanto-dijo entrando un hombre realmente hermoso.

-si Carlisle.

-bueno Isabella..

-bella, solo bella.

-eso me faltaba que no te gustara tu nombre-susurro mi padre-yo solo voltee la cara.

-bueno te chocare, bella-me dio una calida sonrisa.

Agarro mi mano derecha y vi que las tenia vendadas, empezó a quitar las vendas, después limpio la herida y volvió a vendar, lo mismo hizo con la misma.

-sabes las cortadas eran profundas si Jasper no te hubiera traído a tiempo hubieras muerto.

-eso quería-susurre bajito.

-sabes, no se cual fue la causa por que quisieras suicidarte, pero te aseguro que nada vale la pena como para quitarte la vida-dicho esto salio de la habitación.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación.

Deje que mis lagrimas cayeran silenciosamente, hasta que me quede dormida.

* * *

**holaa,,^^ jjeje bueno poes subiendoo cap. a la nueva historia sep sep espero less guste este cappii!! jejej bueno mee voii dejenn reviews pllss siip sipp jej see loss agradeceree mucho mchisisisisimo ^^**

**besitos frioss**

**alijas^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Jajaj

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Hoy me darían de alta, pues ya había pasado 5 días desde que había llegado al hospital.

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando dieron unos pequeños toques a la puerta.

-puedo pasar?

-claro.

Ahí entro, Alice la esposa de mi hermano. Me dedico una calida sonrisa.

-lista para irnos Jasper esta terminando el papeleo con Carlisle.

Carlisle era tío de Alice, se acababa de mudar a qui, por eso el fue quien me atendió, pues ya conocía a Jasper y el se lo pidió.

Cuando ya estuvo todo arreglado salimos del hospital y nos encaminamos a la casa de Jasper.

-por que venimos para tu casa-dije extrañada.

-vivirás con nosotros de ahora en adelante, aquí estarás mejor y no habrá quien te diga cosas malas-me dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-de verdad?

-si, ya tus cosas las pasamos para esta casa para que no tengas q ir por nada.-me dijo Jasper.

-gracias!!

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice me ensello mi nueva habitación, era de colores oscuros pero muy bonita.

-te gusta?

-claro es muy linda.

-pues que bueno por que no tenia mucho tiempo.

-gracias por todo Alice, a verdad yo no debería estar interfiriendo en su matrimonio no los quiero afectar.

-claro que no bella. Tu eres como mi hermana y no dejaría que te hicieran lo que te hicieron tus padres para llegar a tratar de quitarte la vida además aquí en la casa me arias una gran compañía y nunca vas hacer una carga, así que quita esos pensamientos de tu linda cabeza, y date un baño relajante para que te vallas a la cama.

-OK Alice, buenas noches.

Fui al armario el cual era muy grande, vi. Que toda la ropa era nueva, solo podía decir………Alice.

Empecé a buscar en los cajones ropa interior y un pijama que ponerme para que durmiera. El pijama consistía en un short y una blusa con una hello kitty, era linda pero muy descubierta.

Cuando entro al baño quedo impresionada de lo lindo que era, era de un color ver con blanco con una pared de puro cristal que daba al patio (por supuesto tenia cortinas) todo estaba lindo.

Cuando termine de darme el baño, que realmente me hacia falta, me vestí y Salí para encontrarme con Jasper.

-veo que ya estas lista para dormir-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-si, la verdad estoy cansada y no es lo mismo dormir en un hospital.

-bueno pues a dormir, te quiero mucho hermanita, siempre te voy a cuidar ok?

-ok, te quiero-me dio un beso en l frente y salio de la habitación

Me fui a la cama y caí rendida.

Los días iban pasando igual que los meses, en la escuela a todo mundo me miraban como si fuera una persona rara, loca.

Todo mundo supo del gran accidente de a familia Swan, la hija rebelde que se trata de quitar la vida, el día que salio publicado mi madre vino y me hizo todo un escándalo.

Jasper, me había dicho que no le tomara importancia y así lo hice, claro mi madre seguía culpándome y tachándome como una mala hija rebelde que nada mas quiere llamar la atención, bueno eso decía a sus grandes amistades.

Y pues en la escuela nadie me hablaba, todos me miraban con pena, lastima o algunos asta con miedo y si me hablaban eran para burlarse de mi.

La escuela era una de las más prestigiadas por lo que todos tenían dinero. Y hacían lo que querían.

Estaba corriendo entres los pasillos, pues se me había hecho tarde pues un grupito de ultimo grado me empezó a impedir el camino y me tiraron todas mis cosas y me tarde mas recogiendo.

Y para tener mas mala suerte el maestro que me tocaba, digamos que no le caía nada bien, cuando se entero de lo que había hecho lo tomo a mal y ahora me veía como mala influencia. Hasta había dicho que me corrieran que era lo mejor.

Cuando llegue a la puerta toque despacio la puerta y entreabriéndola un poco.

-perdone por llegar tarde, puedo legar-le dije mirándola con la cabeza gacha.

-me puede decir por que llego tarde-me dijo de manera dura.

-yo…-no sabia que decir, si habría la boca me dirían mas cosas si se llegaran a enterar me iría peor.

-se a deber ido a revolcar con alguno-dijo tyler uno de la clase.

-no lo creo quien se fijaría en alguien como ella con mente suicida-dijo otra voz que reconocí por Mike.-aparte no tiene nada interesante.-todos se empezaron a reír de mi, lagrimas silenciosas salían de mis ojos, el maestro no decía nada, parecía divertirse con esto.

-señorita swan bueno si todavía lo es-dijo en tono burlón-hágame el favor de retirarse de salón de clases, no quiero a personas locas en mi clase.-todos se empezaron a reír mas fuerte aun, diciéndome muchas cosas que me lastimaban.- ah y por favor háganos un favor a todos, mejor vallase de la escuela, tal vez a una donde todos estén igual a usted.-con eso cerré la puerta y me fui corriendo hacia el salón de música.

Estaba por llegar al salón, pero alguien me intercepto bruscamente tomándome del brazo.

-a donde tan solita-dijo una voz macabra.

-suéltame-dije en un hilo de voz

Se escucho una fuerte carcajada.

-mejor vamos a un salón-dijo-que te parece al de música tu salón favorito.

Me llevo arrastrando, yo intentaba que me soltara, pero el simplemente que jalaba con mas fuerza.

Una vez dentro me aventó hacia la pared.

-déjame ir por favor-dije llorando.

-quiero divertirme un poco contigo-dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello.

-n…o por..faavorr-diije desesperada.

-solo juego y te dejo ir, quiero quitarte tu inocencia quiero que el primer hombre que pruebes sea yo, nadie mas. Eres tan apetecible.

-suéltame!!!!-grite moviéndome contra la pared

-cállate perra!-grito dándome una fuerte cachetada que hizo que cayera al suelo, gruesas lagrimas seguían cayendo.-ahora si vamos a jugar-dijo sosteniéndome de la muñeca fuertemente, me levanto y empezó a besar, morder y succionar mi cuello fuertemente.

Solo esto me podía pasar a mi, hubiera deseado haber muerto, lo único que me quedaba me lo quitarían de una manera horrible.

* * *

**pobre bella u.u pero bueno tiene que pasar esto por varias cositas (como conocer a edward) jiji pero bueno espero les gusstee el cap. depresivooo u.u espero dejenn sus lindoss comenntarioss jeje okeii? y en mi perfil estann todas las imagenes si guntann verlass **

**y bueno a las demas historias les subire en un rato que terminee los capss.**

**besitoss congeladosss!**

**alijas***


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Jasper pov´s**

* * *

-Sr. Tiene una llamada de su esposa Alice dice que es urgente.

-pasa la llamada-dije.

-OK Sr.

-Alice, amor que pasa?-dije. Podía escuchar sollozos del otro lado-Alice que pasa no me asustes.

-Be..lla hoss..pi..tall-decía entre sollozos.

-amor tranquilízate y dime que paso por favor.-escuche como regularizaba su respiración.

-bella esta en el hospital-solo eso escuche para salir corriendo de la oficina-ven rápido por favor-dijo llorando de nuevo.

-voy para haya.

No podía ser por que bella, que habrá pasado se supone que debería estar en la escuela.

Llegue a mi carro y lo puse en macha, pise el acelerador a fondo.

Cuando llegue fui directamente a la sala de espera, ahí pude divisar a Alice y aun chico el cual abrazaba a Alice que estaba llorando.

-que paso Alice, por que esta bella en el hospital.-dije rápidamente. Alice volteo a verme y se tiro a mis brazos a llorar.-Amor que pasa, dime.

Tranquilizo su respiración hasta que pudo hablar.

-Edward, hijo de Carlisle va en la misma escuela que bella, cuando se dirigía a el salón de música, y encontró a bella tirada en el piso-ahora lloraba fuertemente, yo aun no entendía que pasaba con bella que lle había pasado.

-dime que tiene bella, Alice por favor!-dije casi gritando de la desesperación.

-la violaron-dijo Alice en un susurro.

-como pudo pasar! Estaba en la escuela! Como le pudieron hacer algo así a una persona que es tan dulce que no se mete con nadie! No es justo, por que a mi hermanita Alice, por que tiene que sufrir tanto-dije llorando, con Alice en mis brazos los dos llorábamos por lo ocurrido, como es que alguien puede hacerle tanto daño a una persona inocente, que no se mete con nadie que lo único que busca es paz para poder estar tranquila, sin que nadie la moleste que viva su mundo como ella quiera, que nadie la juzgue por como es y lo que siente, pero veo que eso ya no se puede respetar.

Estuvimos un rato más abrazados hasta que salio Carlisle.

-Carlisle como esta bella.

-su estado es un poco delicado, como saben sufrió una violación, no daño ningún órgano, y eso es bueno, aun que esta con algunos golpes pero no son grabes-dijo, pero su semblante estaba serio, demasiado serio para mi gusto-ella esta demasiado tranquila para mi gusto, ahorita ella esa sedada para que pueda descasar tranquilamente, pueden pasar a verla pero déjenla descansar a sido un día duro para ella, también quiero que se quede por lo menos unos tres días mas para hacerle algunos análisis por si las dudas, y seria bueno que la llevaran a una psicóloga, sin que la obligue por que no saldrá nada productivo.

-gracias Carlisle por todo de verdad.

-no hay de que Jasper, pero en este momento hay que agradecerle a mi hijo que el fue quien encontró a bella y la trajo.

-gracias-dije-te debo una.

-no hay de que, la verdad no sabia que ella era bella, pero aun asi la traje, fue horrible verla en ese estado que a nadie le deseo.

-gracias ed.-le dijo Alice a su primo.

-bueno padre creo que me iré a casa con mi mama, debe estar preocupada puesto que no le e avisado.

-Ok hijo cuídate.

Y con eso el Edward salio.

-bueno los dejo solos tengo que hacer rutina, y pueden pasar haber a bella si gustan.

-ok tío gracias.-dijo Alice ya un poco calmada-entraras haber a bella?

-si.-dije-ahora regreso-dije un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cuando entre a la habitación, mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, por tristeza por coraje por impotencia de no poder hacer nada de no poder regresar el tiempo y evitar que mi hermanita sufriera.

Me acerque lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de ella, la vi detenidamente, en sus brazos tenia marcado las manos del agresor, su cara tenia un moretón alado del mentón, y si seguía viendo mas veer a golpes.

Le toque sus cabellos color marrón, le bese la frente con mucha ternura.

-como te pudieron hacer esto hermosa-dije llorando-tu eres un ángel, un angelito hermoso que sufre demasiado, te prometo que después de esto tu nunca volverás a estar sola, siento que esto fue mi culpa por dejar que fueras la misma escuela donde no eres respetada.-dijo entre sollozos.

Así me quede con ella un buen rato, hasta que entro Alice diciendo

Que era tarde y que tenia que regresar a casa para cambiarme y dormir un poco para después regresar a velar sus sueños.

* * *

**olaa^^! jeje bueno poes este es un cap. mas que les dejo de esta historiaa qq la vddme gustaa^^**

**wee primera aparicion de eddward jaja pero ahi nose quedaa puesto que es este capi seme ase mas principal jasper lo que siente al ver a su hermana en ese estadoo y alice que lo ayudaa cclaro aqui no al nada bpovs pero talves en e siguiennte si paraa saber como se sientee **

**buenoo eso ess todo espero y dejenn sus lindoss reviews y alertas favotios etcetc jeje okeii **

**besitoss frioss**

**alijas***


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Desperte desorientada, voltee a todos lados vi que no habia nadie. Me dolia todo el cuerpo, lo sentia pesado, pero mas me dolia en la entre pierna.

Recorde todo lo sucesido el dia anterior, senti lagrimas silenciosas caer por mis mejillas, no emitia ningun ruido, simplemente caian gotas saladas por mis mejillas.

Senti unos brazos abrazarme fuertemente, yo solo me quede inmovil, dejando que me abrazaran.

Sabia quien me abrazaba conocia muy bien esos brazos, eran los que siempre me cuidaban en las buenas y en las malas y esta no era la ecepsion como siempre a mi lado mi hermano.

Se separo un poco, y me acaricion la mejilla, y me miro directo a los ojos.

-pequeña solo desaogate, as lo que quieras pero saca todo-solo eso tuve para empesar a llorar fuertemente, y soltar gritos de frustracion, dolor, de todo, simplemente lloraba por todo lo que me pasaba ami, solo ami me pasaban cosas como estas.

Una a la que como veian fragil se aprovechaban de ella, la loca marginada que se cortaba las venas simplemente por que le toco unas padres que no la quieren, solo por no ser bonita, y no querer llamar la atencion, no seguir el ejemplo de la ellos.

Que detrás de todo eso ellos se presentaban como una familia ejemplar, a la que cuidaban, amaban, protegian, pero al pasar las puertas de su casa era todo lo contrario. Que cuando me trate de quitar la vida, en vez de apollarme me hicieron sentir peor, me atacaron mas, pero delante de los demas se "preocupaban" por mi.

Y ahora esto.

Violada, usada, sucia.

Me quitaron mi inocensia, lo que guardaba para la persona que en verdad amaba, pero… vamos quien va a querer a una persona usada ya, siemplemente nadie.

Nadie me amaria nunca, siempre me quedaria sola.

Mi hermano lloraba con migo, sentia mi dolor, sabia que el me quieria muchisimo y siempre estaria conmigo, al igual que su gran esposa y mi mejor amiga, alica.

La consideraba asi por que era la unica que me hablaba conmigo, sin decir alguna burla, era a la unica que podia contar mis secretos o pedir consejos, la unica que me entendia, pues siempre respetaba mis cosas.

senti que mi hermano se remobia.

-como te sientes?

-mejor, gracias.

- mi pequeña, todo pasara veras, saldremos de esta asi como de todas las que emos pasado.

-si, eso creo.

Estubimos unratomas platicando, tambien vino el Dr. Cullen a hacer el chequeo de hoy, tambienme hizo unos estudios los cuales no nos dijo para que eran pero que mas tarde nos habisaria.

Jasper recibio una llamada de emergencia y se tuvo que ir pero que mandaria a Alice a que me cuidara.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que tocaban la puerta.

-adelante-pense que era alice, pero no me lleve una gran sorpresa era un chico, era realemente hermoso, era alto, su piel era mas clara que la mia, tenia un color de cabello cobrizo, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Y tria un ramos de rosas y tulipanes, realmente hermosos.

-hola-dijo entrandopor completo.

-mmm hola-dije dudosa la verdad no lo conocia o que me acuerde.

-mmm tal vez no te acuerdes de mi.

-la verdad no-dije sonrojandome un poco.

-bueno yo fui el que te trajo aquí, al hospital con mi padre-entonces el me habia traido.

-ten te traje unas flores no se cuales te gustan haci que traje de dos tipos.

-gracias no tenias por que molestarte- la verdad nunca me habian regalado flores a esepcion de mi hermano.

-bueno entonces sere el primero.-dijo regalandome una enorme sonrisa, y dejando las flores en la mesita.

-y por traerme, de verdad, nose por que lo isiste, digo conociendo a todos en la escuela solo se ubieran burlado de mi y dejado ahí tirada-le dije con tristesa.

-mira a mi no me gusta eso, de que te traten tan feo, tal vez no te hallas dado cuenta pero estoy enla misma clase que tu de la cual el profesor es un imbesil por tratarte asi, soy nuevo en la escuela por lo cual lo primero que me dijeron fue que no te hablara que eras una loca y bla bla bla pero yo no lo crei, cuando te vi, vi a una persona realmente buena, linda, hermosa, que solo quiere un poquito de atencion buena por parte de todos, que quiere ser querida tal como es, cuando te vi salir de clase yo proteste de por que te traban asi lo que ocasiono que el profe se enojara y me hechara de su clase, aproveche eso para salir a buscarte, la verdad busque por todas partes pero como no te vipense que te haboas ido, asi que como ya iba a empesar la siguiente clase me fui, a la hora del dezcanso fui ala salon de musica y fue cuando te vi ahí y te traje conmi padre.

No podia creer que el me ubiera defendido de el maestro Aro.

-la verdad no se que decir, gracias de verdad gracias por lo que hiciste, como te puedo agradecer.-dije todo en un susurro.

-simple, solo quiero tu amistad, que tengas un amigo con quiencontar, claro que si no lo quieres lo entendere y mas por ser hombre.

La verdad el me daba buena espina, sabia que estaba hablando honestamenente, que no me haria daño.

-si, sera bueno tener un amigo con el cual contar.

-gracias.-dijo sonriendo.

Tocaronla puerta, esta vez si era Alice, saludo a edward.

-perdon por no llegar antes pero tuve que aser parada de emergencia, pero eo que as estado bien acompañada espero se haya portado bien.

-si alice es mi amigo.

-oh, que bien-dijo alice entusiasmada.

Pero lo entusiasmada no le llegaba a los ojos.

-alice, pasa algo??

-no por que pequeña.-dijo nerviosa.

-esque te noto nerviosa y te veo triste.

-ya abra momento en hablar solo esperaremos a tu hermano para hablar los tres ¿si?

-ok.

-bueno y a que hora llegaste edward-le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-mmm hace como una hora.

-oh, ya llebas rato aquí, y yo preocupada por que estubiras sola.

-pues ya ves que no-dije.

Estubimos un buen rato platicando, de cosas sin sentido, habia veces que Alice nos dejaba solos por que tenia que antender llamadas por su trabajo, o que hablaba Jasper para saber como estaba y que ya le faltaba poco para que viniera.

No sabia si mis padres, ya se habian enterado de lo ocurrido, pero lomas probable era que no, pues si no ya me ubierna venido a reclamar, como siempre, claro esta.

Ya era pasada las seis de la tarde, y ain seguia edward a qui la verdad me habia caido muy bien, y me hacia reir en esta condicion.

En eso resivio una llamada y me dijo que era su madre y se tenia que ir.

-la verdad no me quiero ir pero lo tengo que hacer, espero pueda venir mañana para que estes acompañada. ¿ok?

-jaja, okeii cuidate, y gracias por todo.

-no hay de que pequeña, cuidate tu igual nos vemo mañana.

Y asi salio de mi cuarto.

Estuve comomedia hora sola. La verdad este dia habia sido entretendi a pesar de estar donde estoy.

-puedo pasar-pregunto la voz de mi hermano.

-claro.

Ahí pasaron mi hermano y alice, los dos se veian un poco mortificados y nerviosos.

-nena como te has sentido?

-bien, la verdad hoy tuve buena compañía-dije pues era verdad.

-que buena que te haya agradado Edward, me dijo alice que bino.

-si, es un buen chico y ahora ya es mi amigo-dije emocionada de que porfin tenia un amigo.

Despues de estar en silencio un rato, Alice tomo la palabra.

-bella, tenemos que decirte algo y quiero que no te alteres ni nada, quiero que pienses bien lo que haras, y que no te arrepientas ni nada.

-okay, solo dilo.

-bella-dijo mi hermano-estas…embarazada, por eso los examenes de hoy, carlisle cuando te trajo Edward lo noto en el chequeo pero queria estar seguro y hoy lo confirmo.

Alice, tenia los ojos llorososal igual que mi hermano, no sabia que decir, embarazada, solo tenia 17 años que haria con un bebe, el no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pero aun asi, que voy hacer, no tenia idea, pero estaba segura de que ese bebe naceria, el no tenia la culpa de nada.

-bella, quiero que lo pienses, y dime que haras con el, tu eres la que decide que le pasara a el o ella- dijo, Alice agarrando mis manos y ponienolas en mi vientre plano.

Senti lagrimas silenciosas caer por mis mejillas de nuevo, pero ahora no sabia por que eran.

* * *

**hola! jaja bueno tenia tiempo que no suubiaa cap. pero no habia podiido u.u saliii super mall en la escuela y nuu me fue muy mall u.u **

**porr esoo pero aqui esta un cap. espero les gustee staa larrgoo y uii pobre bella quee le pasara al bebe, qq tenndraa? :s y edward qq lindo con las floress! jajaja.**

**espero me dejenn muchoss rr´s yo creo qq este cap. se lo merecsee sipsip**

**jaja**

**bueno me voii besitoss frioss**

**alijas~***


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella Pov´s**

* * *

-bella, despierta pequeña hoy regresas a casa.-escuche alejada la voz de Alice.

-voy-dije, estirándome perezosamente.

Ayer que me dieron la noticia de que iba a tener un bebe, no sabia que decir simplemente me quede callada, como ya había dicho tengo 17 años, que chica de 17 planea tener un bebe! Yo creo que ninguna.

Había decidido tenerlo, pero no sabía si quedármelo o darlo en adopción, aun no me decidía bien, solo sabía que la cosa, como le había puesto, nacería.

Hoy me daría el alta Carlisle, decía que ya me podía ir pero que antes pasara con la ginecóloga de aquí, que era una amiga suya y era buena en su trabajo.

-bueno bella, cámbiate pequeña, para que pasemos con la Dr. Grimaldi, para ver como estas tu y el bebe.

Me cambie, con unos pants azules con su suéter y debajo de este una blusa blanca.

-listo-dije.

-ok, ahora vamos, corazón anímate ya saliste de aquí.-dijo tomando as flores que me había traído Edward.

Cuando íbamos abrir la puerta entro un Edward sonriente.

-w0ow te vas y por poco no te alcanzaba, Alice me dijo que saldrías un poco más tarde.

-mmm, antes tengo que pasar a ver a la Dr. No sé que para que revise como está la cosa.

-oh, me imagino que la cosa es el pequeño bebe-yo solo asentí-bueno las acompaño.

Y asi salimos los tres de esa habitación.

El chequeo fue sin contratiempos, la doctora me hiso preguntas penosas pero necesarias según ella, me reviso, pero, etc etc.

-bueno el bebe, está en perfectas condiciones, al igual que tu, la siguiente cita quiero que e ágamos unos estudios, mientras ue eso pasa come bien y toma todo o que te indique.

-ok, doc.-fue mi respuesta, la vedad ya me había fastidiado lo cual le causo gracia a Edward y yo lo fulmine con la mirada, y le saque la lengua, y Alice solo nos veía divertida.

Cuando llegamos a casa, con Edward detrás de nosotros en su carro, pasamos a la casa, la cual estaba vacia.

-y Jasper?

-ah, bueno Jasper, fue con tus padres, para que supieran tu situación, aun que se que no les importara el piensa que tienen que estar al tanto de tu situación.

-ok-fue lo único que pude decir.- Edward me acompañas a mi habitación.

-claro.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, me tumbe sobre la cama, a había extrañado, escuche la risa angelical de Edward.

-de que te ríes tarado-le pregunte.

-es que se me hizo gracioso de cómo llegaste e isiste esa cara de satisfacción, se ve que extrañaste estar en casa.

-la verdad si, no es lo mismo estar en un hospital acostada en esa cama demasiado incomoda, que estar en casa y comer lo que quieres y dormir en una cama ¡¡muy!! Cómoda-dije entre pequeñas risas.

-y que aras ahora con el bebe o cosa como le llamas-dijo un poco mas serio.

-la verdad no se-dije pasando las yemas por mi vientre.

-seguirás en la escuela?-

-no, en esa escuela me isieron sufrir mucho la verdad quisiera las clases aquí en casa, no me gustaría que me vieran feo cuando tenga mi gran vientre!-dije alsando mis brazos simulando un gran vientre

El soltó una carcajada

-mmm, bueno esa es tu decisión pero es bueno que quieras seguir tus estudios, puesto que solo te falta un año para acabar.

-see-dije soltando un suspiro.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato mas, hasta que Alice nos pregunto si queríamos pizza, los aceptamos gustosos.

Comimos entre platicas y risas.

Cuando llego Jasper no tenia cara de contento, mas se unió a nuestra cena.

Cuando estuvo oscuro fue tiempo de que Edward se fuera.

-bueno es hora de que me valla bella, cuidate mucho, nos vemos pronto, ok?-.

-ok, ve con cuidado-dije, y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando cerré la puerta estaba Jasper en la sala sentado.

Sabía lo que venía.

-ven pequeña.

-mande.

-le dije a Charlie y renne, y no lo tomaron muy bien.

Sonreí con desgana

-era de esperarse Jass

-pensé que esto los aria recapacitar, pero veo que no.

-Jass no te pongas asi, creo que conocemos suficiente a Charlie y renne y con esto lo va a empeorar mas, además a ellos sabes que no les importa lo que pase con nosotros, si uno muere puede que frente a todos estarán asiendo un drama pero dentro de ellos estarán muy felices-dije

-en eso tienes razón pequeña me hice falsas esperanzas.

-te quiero mucho hermano, siempre estas conmigo cuando mas lo necesito, no te cambiaria por nadie-le dije abrasandolo fuertemente.

-y yo a ti pequeña y yo a ti-.

Nos quedamos un rato mas ahí platicando, de cosas sin sentido, asta que se me vino a la mente lo de estudiar a aquí.

-jass?

-mande.

-ya no quiero ir a la escuela, preferiría estudiar aquí en casa, no quiero que se burlen de mi de nuevo.

-si eso es lo que quieres eso es lo que tendrás, además es bueno que quieras terminar tus estudios, me siento orgulloso de ti, que aun que todo lo que pase siempre sigues adelante, y creo que este es el mas difícil que te ah tocado y buscas solución te admiro de verdad.- sentí como besaba mi cabello-creo que es hora de que te vallas a dormir, no es bueno que te desveles por ti y pues el bebe-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi vientre.-no puedo creer que mi pequeña hermana valla a tener un bebe sin casarse ni nada, y yo siendo e mayor y casado, no.

-por qué no lo intentas?

-no creo que sea buen momento, ahorita.

-por que?

-creo que es muy pronto nos falta cosas por vivir como pareja, aparte creo que con el que viene en camino tendremos, y pues tu eres como su hija-hermana, por lo que horita su lado materno está bien abastecido-dijo con una pequeña risa

-bueno pues espero y pronto tenga un sobrino o sobrina-dije parándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Llegue a mi cuarto, tome una ducha me cambie y me quede profundamente dormida.

Sentí un olor realmente rico, me acosté de lado, y me tape asta la cabeza, sabía que me tenía que levantar pero vamos, era domingo, pero el hambre era más grande, y tuve que abrir los ojos.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama, me puse mis pantuflas y fui hasta la cocina para encontrarme con Alice cocinando unos ricos hot cakes, y Jasper haciendo un jugo de naranja.

-bueno días.-dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-valla Jassy esto es nuevo bella levantándose temprano en domingo por si sola-los dos se empezaron a reír.

-jumm tenía hambre y no me resistí a este olor tan rico, quiero seguir durmiendo, solo desayunare y me volveré a dormir- dije sentándome en las sillas que había en la barra.

-veo que tu apetito va a ir aumentando-dijo Alice.

-por lo que veo el bebe se hará notar desde sus ahora-dijo jasper.

-jumm, todo estará bien si no me sigue levantando a esta hora-los dos soltaron carcajadas-.

no es gracioso!, tengo que levantarme a causa de hambre, mucha hambre por culpa de la cosa, no me levantaría de malas si la cosa me dejara dormir un poquito más de corrido y no tener que levantarme y comer y volver a dormir!-dije toda irritada.

-y también cambios de humor, se supone que esto es mas adelante.-dijo jass.

-agg! Solo quiero comer, les agradecería que se apuraran para que comiera y me acostara en mi cómoda cama.

-ok-dijo una Alice divertida.

Comimos tranquilamente, y como era de esperarse comi mas de la cuenta, un plato de frutas, como cuatro hot cakes, y mucho jugo de naranja.

Una ves bien desayunada, decidí poner ver una película, asi que fui a mi cuarto prendí la tele y puse la película, me acosté, no pasaron 10 minutos y ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**holaa! xD mucho tiempo sin subir en ninguna historiaa :/ peroo la vdd la e pasado fatall pff primero la escuela diosss! me aa iido pesimo! y a causa de eesoo e tenido montones de problemass y poess ubo uno en especial q ugg ni para les cuentoo! y bueno e andado demaciado trisstee! y poes ahora enn untiempoq tubee escerbi estoo :/ espero less guste y mee dejenn reviews qq me asenn felizz okii??**

**bueno si quierenn verr la ropa ya sabenn donde estann los links ;)**

**y bueno poess espero subirr proonto el cap. dee la optra historia sepsep a booda no e ee animadoa escribirrlo por lo missmo no creoo q pueda escribirr allgoo bonitoy especiall u.u anndo todaa depriimidaa...no tannto aooriitaa peroo me muevenn y pra q les cuentoo!**

**okii?**

**buenooo besos y abrasoss!**

**alijas***


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

**Bella Pov´s**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que llegue a la casa, todo iba normal, ya no iba a la escuela, jasper me había conseguido varios maestros para que me dieran clases aquí en casa lo cual era mucho mejor, para mi.

Las cosas entre mis padres no iban bien, ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de hablar o venirme a ver, sabía que estaban en Francia, por nose que del trabajo de mi padre, como lo supe, bueno en una revista decía todo eso.

Mi embarazo ya se sabia en los medio por lo cual renne enloqueció, diciendo que era una descuidada, que no sabia lo que pasaría y bla bla bla. Pero que me apoyaba porque era su hija pequeña, asi o mas mentirosa.

Mi hermano y alice iban de lo mejor, eran una pareja muy feliz aun teniéndome en su hogar, pues eso era lo que era, alice decía que estaba bien porque tenia compañía en casa, además debíamos según ella ver viendo el cuarto del pequeño, también decía que necesitaba ropa nueva, y todo eso de pre-mamas .iiag, no me imagino con esas batotas que usan las embarazadas.

Edward bueno la venia casi diaria y asia latarea conmigo, nos estábamos volviendo muy cercanos, eramos muy unidos, me estaba empesando a gustar, pero vamso quien se fijaría en una mujer violada de la cual quedo embarazada el me veía como su amiga.

Hoy ariamos un maratón de películas de comedia, el venia asia mi casa y de ahí saldríamos a comprar las golosinas.

Tocaron el timbre, y Sali disparada de mi cuarto pero me arepenti por que me maree me agarre del barandal de las escaleras, cuando se me paso fui abrir.

-hola bella-me dijo Edward contento.

-eyy listo para el maratón-dije

-oveo-dijo-vamos para ir por las palomitas y todo eso que se antoje ya las películas las traigo mas las que tienes tu.

-okay, vamos.

Nos encaminamos asía el súper y ahí llenamos casi el carrito de golosinas

Una vez que llegamos a casa nos encaminamos hacia ek mini cine de la casa, preparamos las palomitas regamos por el piso las golosinas y nos sentamos para ver nuestra película.

Por lo menos vimos cuatro películas, y me acabe la mayoría de las golosinas, Edward sil ose reia de mi por tanta hambre que me daba, jumm.

Una ves que termino la quitan película Edward dijo que se tenia que ir por porque ya era demasiado tarde y se iria solo.

-bueno pues me voy me despides de alice y jasper.-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.-cuidate pequeña.

-jijiji, okay grandote ve con mucho cuidado no quiero que te pase nada si no me quedare sin amigo-dije asiendo un puchero, sacando mi labio inferior

-bella-dijo medio serio medio en broma-si vuelves aser ese lindo puchero juro que morderé tu labio.

-jeje, ok-dije sonrojándome por sus palabras tan directas.

Una vez que se fue deje soltaar un pequeño suspiro, pff que me pasaba.

Subi a mi habitación tome una ducha y dormí plácidamente.

Salte de golpe de la cama, y corri directo al baño, tenia demasiado revuelto el estomago, cuando llegue me puse de rodillas en el inodoro y devolví todo lo de ayer en la noche sentí mucha debilidad, y sentía lagrimas en mi rostro, sentí una mano en mi espalda y otra agarrando mi cabello una vez que termine, mi garganta ardia, y sollozaba, no podía ni levantarme sentí que, unos brazos me levantaban y me llevaban a enjuagarme la boca.

-ya pequeña ya paso-decia una y otra vez la voz de mi hermano.

Me enjuague demasiado bien asta que se me quito en mal sabor, me cargo y me llevo asta la cama se puso alado mio y paso su braso por debajo de mi y me jalo asia su pecho.

-tranquila nena-me decía una y otra vez, yo sollozaba mas aun.

-ten jasper- decía la preocupada voz de Alice.

-bella toma un poco de agua despacio no te valla a caer pesado tienes el estomago vacio ahora. Tome el vaso de agua lentamente.

Alice se acosto al otro lado de mi.

-duerme pequeña aquí estaremos cuando te despiertes para cualquier cosa.

-perdón por levantarlos, soy un estorbo para ustedes.

-no lo eres Isabella no vuelvas a decir eso, no eres un estorbo-dijo Alice enojada-ahora duerme mientras nosotros velamos tus sueños.-y con eso jasper me beso la cabeza y me jalo mas asía su cuerpo y Alice se puso al otro lado de mi con su cabeza en mi hombro.

Solo quería que que estos nueve meses se pasar muy rápido.

Fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**holaa! jaja mmm bueno este ootro capii de este ficc^^ ...pobre bella u.u la ago suufrir mucho :/ pero de eso se trata esta historia claro abran momentos felices! jaja wuu edward andaba muy atreviidoo jajaaj! bueno esperoo subir pronnto ootroo caapi! jejej waa les innviitoo jaja apaasarr a unn pequeo fic quee iise se uqe les gustara xD se llama hay tres tipos de verdad pasenn leannlo y y y dennme un comenntariio! ajaja ammbueno en esta gracias a todas las qq dejann un revieww yy sus aletrtas y favoritoss=) esperoo en este me dejenn muchoo mass! jaja okayy? bueno me voii cddnnsee!**

**aliii**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP. 8 **

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había tenido los primeros síntomas de mi embarazo, la verdad ya casi me había acostumbrado a los malestares matutinos pero como quiera era demasiado asqueroso y agotador.

En este mes había sentido los cambios de mi cuerpo, por lo que alice me obligo a comprarme nueva ropa y aprovecho a comprarle ropa al bebe, yo no me había preocupado por eso faltaba demasiado para que naciera.

Bueno mi mis padres, me habían dicho que era una cualquiera y bueno dijeron que ya no seria mas su hija, claro que delante de las cámaras era una hija a la que alludaban, ja como si fuera sierto eso, era lo que menos asian, nunca tuve su atención menos ahora, de que me preocupo.

Y bueno Edward, el era..lindo, cada dia se portaba mejor conmigo, eramos muy unidos, eso me gustaba, bueno en si el me gustaba, después de este tiempo, aun que sea muy poco, me gusta es lindo con migo detallista, y bueno me ase suspirar.

-bella-dijo una fuy familiar voz detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

-hola, Edward pasa-dije acomodándome en la cama.

-como te sientes hoy princesa-me sonroje cuando me dijo asi, se aserco y me dio un beso en la frente.

-bien la verdad.

-que bien.-dijo me daras un espacio.

-jaja, si-me acomode bien y se acomodo quedando el atrás de mi y yo recargada sobre su pecho el con sus manos en mi vientre ya no plano con una pequeña protuberancia demasiado imperceptible pero para mi no y tampoco para Edward.

Nos quedamos un momento en silecion hasta que el hablo.

-emm, bella se que no es el momento y tampoco es adecuado pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi.-me puse nerviosa, alice me lo había advertido.

-diime…

-bueno se que tal vez ahora no quieres saber nada de hombres o algo nose, pero desde que te conosco evo algo que no me pudo separar de ti laprimera vez que te vi ahí sabia que tenia que hacer algo porti y asi lo hice y desde entonces e estadocontigo enlas buenas y malas siempre-dijo-y bueno para no aserte el cuento mas largo, quiero que sepas que me gustas y mucho y nose si esto es correspondido pero pase lo que pase queiro que sepas que siempre estare para ti, simplemente que ya no aguantaba no decirlo y bueno….-dijo el nervioso me dio ternurita.

-yo Edward-dije pensando bien que decirle, el también me gustaba pero tenia miedo de que me dejara o me isiera daño-yo Edward nose que como decirte, ami también me gustaa, pero tengo miedo a que me dejes por lo que me isieron y por que estoy embarazada…-

-por eso no debes tener miedo tontita sabes que nunca aria eso, y bueno entonces, me dajarias estar a tu lado asta que te canses y me eches a patadas de tu casa?

-jaja hay Edward, si-dije divertida y muy muy feliz.

-eso quiere decir que ahora eres la novia de Edward cullen-dijo alsando la barbilla con una sonrisa picara.

-jaja que yo sepa no me as pedido nada-dije riéndome mas por la cara que puso.

-oh es verdad-dijo parándose y llendo frente ami, agarro mis manos y me vio con sus hermsos ojos verdes-bella, me aceptas por novio?

-si Edward te acepto-dije risueña.

El se aserco ami y me dio roso nuestros labios, yo me sonroje.

-me gustan tus sonrojos.

-a mi no-dije

-es parte de ti n olos puedes quitar te ves adorable.

-no, no me vere adorable cuando tenga un gran vientre me vere gorda y fea-dije molesta.

-claro que no bella, seras la mas bonitas de todas las embarazadas y si te veras adorable.

-si tu lo dice pero bueno ya que-dije

Y si pasamos latarde entre trivialidades, quedamos que el próximo viernes saldríamos por primera ves como pareja y le diríamos a alice y jasper que estábamos juntos.

* * *

**Holaaa! jeej ya extrañaba estar aqui u.u pero pues les dire Perdon por no subir pero como habia diicho antes abia estado teniendo muchos problemas y pues me quitaron mi lap y era donde escribiaa y poes bueno aooraa apenay ase un dia me la devollvieron y poes yaa me puse a escribir aunqe ea este pequeño capitulo, espero poder actualisar las demas histooriass y bueno espero pasennpor ellas =) yy bueno tambien gracias por sus reviews yy sus alerta y favoritos espero qq este capi aunq sea corrtito ey pequeño comentario xD me ponree feliss de que todavia les gusta la histooriaa sepsep tambien tengo otra historia en mente yy un one-sht q esta enproceso prosesadoo xD espero acabarlo pronnto y bueno ya no las aburro mass **

**besos frioss **

**alli**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Estaba lista.

Me había reglado especialmente para Edward, pero yo sol ano ubiera podido le había pedido ayuda a alice, ella estaba al tanto de todo, el que faltaba de decir era ami hermano y hoy le diría junto con Edward, esperaba que no lo tomara mal.

-mira nada mas como quedaste te ves hermosa-decía alice dando saltitos.

Me había puesto una linda blusa blanca con detalles rosas y una flor de lado derecho, un pantalón de mezclilla pecado y unos zapatos completamente blancos.

Cuando termine de ponerme brillo en los labios, sonó el timbre.

-es hora-dije para mi misma, pues alice ya había bajado.

Baje un poco aprisa las escaleras, cuando abri la puerta ahí estaba un Edward muy bien areglado, una camisa color azul fuerte, unos vaqueros de mezclilla oscura, se veía muy guapo.

-hola, princesa-dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-hola-dije sonrojada-pasa jasper y alice esperan en la sala-dije sabiendo lo que iba apreguntar.

-bueno apurémonos para tener mas tiempo dijo.

Cuando llegamos ahí estaba jasper con el seño fruncido pues nosotros llevábamos las manos agarradas.

-eh hola Edward, veo que saldrás con bella-dijo saludando a Edward.

-si, bueno-dijo Edward nervioso-yo quiero mucho a bella yy…-oh esto era divertido-ella siente lo mismo, y bueno le pedi que fuera mi novia y ella acepto, solo quería tu permiso, mmm aserlo oficial yyy-ya no sabia que decir mi pobre Edward.

-oh-dijo jasper, hubo silencio por unos segundos-jajaaja-estallo en carcajadas jasper-chico tranquilo se que quieres mucho a bella, solo ten encuenta que si le llegas aser algo no saldrás vivo de esto, ella es la persona que mas me importa aparte de alice-dijo tomándole la mano a alice-y bueno si bella esta de acuerdo en que quiere salir contigo y sean novios y bla bla, les doy mi permiso-dijo sonriéndome.

-gracias hermanito-dije avanzando asia el y sandole un beso, y uno a alice que sabia me había ayudado por que dudo mucho que se lo tomara tan despreocupado.

-jasper, la cuidare con toda mi alma ella es mi todo, y antes de aserle daño prefiero morir-dijo Edward-tierno!-y bueno si eso es todo me llevare a bella prometo regresarla temprano.

Y con eso Edward casi casi me arastro hacia la salida.

Una ves adentro del volvo saco todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones.

-w0w ense que me golpearía y..y..y-agarre su casa y le di un beso en la mejilla

-mi hermano no es asi, mientras yo sea feliz el lo estará no tienes por que preocuparte, Edward.-

Tomo mi mano y entrelaso sus dedos con los mios y beso mi mano.

Nos encaminamos asia nuestra primera cita.

* * *

**holaa! jaja bueno como dijee iba aactuaalizar otra historiia y aqui estyy :) se que es cortito peroo es muyy imporrtante por quee le pidieron permiso a jasper y bueno permiso conseediido aoora su primera cita^^ lo subiree lo antes posiiblee aora quee yaa casi sallgo de la escuelaa tenggoo mas tiempo asi quee estare subiendo consstantementee=9**

**espero les gustee y espero muchos reviews yy qq pasenn aleer mis otras historias y dejenn review bueno me despidoo=)**

**alii**


	10. Chapter 10

**bella pov´s**

* * *

-adonde vamos!-pregunte emocionadaEdward tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya  
-te llevare a un restaurar italiano que me encanta y como se que te  
gusta pues pienso que es el mejor lugar para comer hoy-dijo con una  
pequeña sonrisita- de ahí será sorpresa, solo te puedo decir eso- de eso a nada prefiero eso- dije moviéndome y dandole un beso en la  
mejilla.  
Minutos mas tarde estaba edward entregando su carro al encargado,  
cuando entramos al restauran quede fascinada era realmente bonito el  
decorado y la comida olía deliciosa con eso me dio suficiente hambre  
para acabarme muchos platillos. Y eso que en mi casa había medio comido  
pues álice había hecho enchiladas suizas, uno de mis platillos  
favoritos así que no me contuvo y comí un poquito.  
Nos llevaron a una mesa un poco alejada y nos dieron los menú.  
- hola mi nombre es Lorena y hoy los atenderé- dijo la camarera, era  
baja de estatura, Morena y con su vientre abultado, señal de que  
esperaba un bebe.- desean algo de tomar?  
- que quieres de tomar bella-pregunto edward  
-mmm quiero una coca-cola muy fría  
-y usted joven?  
-igual  
-bueno en un momento se las traigo y si están listos tomare su orden- dijo para darse la vuelta y marcharse  
Me quede mirandola de espaldas y veía como caminaba, caminaba  
chistoso, y con una mano apollada en su espalda.-así me veré yo?- dije pensativa-no-dijo edward  
-eh  
-no te veras así, te veras muy muy muy bonita con tu vientre abultado-  
dijo edward con adoración- eso dices ahorita ya quiero imaginar no querrás salir conmigo por  
estar gorda- dije soltando un bufido  
- claro que no, nunca me avergonzaría de salir contigo estés como  
estés no me importa lo que diga o piense la gente.  
Yo solo le sonreí sabia que el desia la verdad.  
- aquí tienen sus refrescos-dijo la camarera-listos para ordenar o  
todavía no se deciden  
-mmm yo quiero una lasaña- dije biendo la foto que había alado del  
nombre se veía muy rica.  
- yo quiero un espagueti a la boloñesa- dijo edward cerrando la  
carta con una sonrisa  
- bueno entonces eso les traeré-  
- oye- dije a la muchacha  
-si?  
- puede que sea un poco personal pero cuantos Meses tienes?-pregunte  
escuche una risita por parte de edward, a la muchacha se le iluminaron  
los ojos y me respondió  
-tengo siete y medio- dijo acariciándose el vientre  
-woow! Es muy grande- dije sorprendida  
- jajaja si y todavía falta que cresca mas, pero también tiene que  
ver que son dos los que hai aquí- dijo señalando el vientre  
-oh- dije  
- quieres tocar?- me pregunto  
- si..- dije acercando mi mano dudativa, cuando pose mi mano se sentía  
duro, parecía una gran pelota de basket, sentí un empujón y por  
inercia quite mi mano, Lorena soltó una risita por mi acto  
- solo a sido una patadita- dijo Alegre- bueno creo q iré a pedir sus  
platillos-  
- mm gracias por dejarme tocar- dije bajito  
- no hay de que me gusta que lo agan, me enorgullese saber que estoy  
dando vida a dos pedasitos de mi y mi esposo.  
- bien por ustedes an de estar muy emocionados, que padre imagino que  
as comprado todas las cosas posibles para esos bebes a de ser muy  
entretenido- dije sonriente  
- la verdad si es muy bonito adornar el cuarto de los bebes que se  
esperan con ansias, ya los quiero tener en mis brazos!  
- seguro se pasara volando y pronto los tendrás en tus manos  
- jajaja si, veo quete gustan los bebes  
- mmm, la verdad si son adorables,  
- serás una buena madre cuando tengas tus hijos  
- uff para eso falta mucho- dije sonriendo Asia ella al iguala que  
ella ami  
- bueno ahora si los dejo tengo mas cosas que hacer y de seguro  
ustedes tienen hambre.  
Una vez que se fue volte hacia edward que no había dicho nada desde  
que le toque el vientre.  
El me veía raro y enternecido.  
- que pasa?  
- te as dado cuentan que cuando hablas de otros bebes o vez a mujeres  
con su gran vientre es, como si te emocionaras te da alegría y uff  
sin fin de cosas, pero cuando se trata de TU bebe no tienes palabras y  
lo tratas como si no sintiera lo que le hacen, como si no existiera,  
que si no fuera por mi tu nunca pondrías las manos en tu pequeño  
vientre y si te as dado cuenta nunca le as comprado nada nisiquiera un  
par de simples calcetitas nunca as demostrado afecto a ese bebe- dijo  
totalmente serio.- ahora mismo as hecho como si no estubieras  
embarazada, dijiste que faltaba mucho para ser madre, y en tan solo  
siete meses lo serás!-.  
Yo estaba sin palabras, yo sabia que todo lo que decía era verdad,  
pero no era tan fácil! Ser violada y quedar embarazada no es lo que  
nadie desea, simplemente no sabia que decir.  
-yo...- dije intentando que saliera algo que pudiera justificarme  
- se que hice mal en decirte todo esto pero siento que si no lo ago no  
abrirás los ojos y no te darás cuenta que ese pequeño que llevas  
dentro no tiene la culpa de nada princesa tu no eres así, el no merece  
ser tratado así, el es un pequeño que biene al mundo para recibir  
amor y buenos tratos de su madre, bella dale la oportunidad de tener  
la mejor mama del mundo que se llegaras aser con ese pequeño-dijo ya  
ami lado con sus manos en mi pequeño vientre, algo en mi reacciono, y  
empece a llorar era verdad el bebe no tenía la culpa de que yo había  
sido violada, el no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que me pasa y no  
merece ser tratado como una cosa un objeto como lo e estado tratando  
el no merecía eso.  
- tienes razón- dije entre sollozos- el merece ser tratado con amor,  
el no tiene la culpa de nada!  
- lo vez princesita sabia que entenderías que tu no eras así que solo  
actuabas así por que no tenias la cosas claras pero ahora que es así,  
promete que cuidaras a ese niño con mucho amor y nunca lo vas a  
descuidar, pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado siempre nunca  
olvides eso isabella- me dijo sonriendo y con su cara a pocos  
centímetros de la mía  
-si,e lo prometo, siempre quiero que estas a mi lado como yo estaré en  
el tuyo apoyandote en todo- dije.  
Nos fundimos en un beso dulce pero que decía todo lo que sentíamos en  
ese momento el beso era delicado lleno de centimientos.  
- te quiero preciosa, mi princesa mi bella- dijo rodando nuestras  
narices  
- yo también te quiero - dije dándole un pequeño beso  
- bueno no los quería interumpir pero les traigo su comida- dijo  
Lorena con los platos pedidos por nosotros  
- gracias- din dándole una pequena sonrisa  
- espero les guste  
Comimos entre platicas triviales fue divertido. Ahora estaba mas  
involucrada la platica del bebe según el para que me fuera  
acostrumbrando a su presensia.  
Una vez terminados con postre y todos nos fuimos del lugar.  
- ahora a donde vamos?- pregunte entusiasmada  
- bueno creo que no te gustara mucho la idea pero a cidro pequeño si.  
-edward...aa donde vamos-dije dándole un idea  
- vamos a comprar- dijo con una sonrisa- de ahí tomaremos un delicioso  
helado para descansar y de ahí te llevare a casa para que descanses no  
quiero que hagas muchos esfuerzo o te pases de tus horas tiene que  
estar saludable.  
- me prece perfecto lo del helado y que me cuides, pero compras jaja  
si eres pariente de álice, pero esta bien es un buen comienzo, solo  
que compraremos ropita de ambos sexos o unisex por que a un no  
sabesmos wue va aser.  
-oh, se me paso ese detalle pero esta bien si estas de acuerdo todo  
esta bien- dijo sonriendome  
-ok entonces vamos para que si se nos aga mas tarde.  
Así que nos encaminamos hacia el centro comercial, una ves llegado nos  
fuimos directo a baby R us, ahí vendían de todo era lindo ver tantas  
cosas súper pequeñitas para los bebes.  
- primero empezamos por la ropita de bebas y después de bebes y  
después neutro- dijo edward tomandome de la mano y casi arrastrandome  
Asia donde había pura ropa Rosa y colores femeninos.- mira que te  
parece este- dijo señalando un conjunto que era un lindo pantalonsito  
color Rosa palo y una blusa gris con adornitos del mismo Rosa y gris,  
era lindisimo  
- me encanta- dije metiendolo a la canasta de la tienda, así seguimos  
con por lo menos diez conjuntos mas de niñas de ahí nos pasamos a la  
sección de niños ahí escojimos otros diés los conjuntitos igual de  
lindos que los otros, cuando llegamos a los neutros ahí si compramos  
mas de diez, compramos asta lo mas inncesesario hasta lo escencial.  
Era realmente divertido ver a edward comprando compulsivamente. A la  
hora de pagar yo me negaba a que edward pagara todo pues era para mi  
bebe al que le estábamos comprando pero al final yo pague la mitad y  
el la otra mitad pero el no muy Agusto de que pagara yo, pues el había  
tenido la idea. Cuando salimos de la tienda edward fue a dejar las  
bolsas al auto y cuando regreso nos fuimos por el ansiado helado.  
- que vas a querer nena?- dijo edward.  
La verdad tenía muja hambre.  
- quiero una banana split- dije sonriendo  
- de que sabores- pregunto la muchacha  
-mmm, una de vainilla otra de fresa y el ultimo de nuez- dije dando  
saltitos  
- y tu, que quieres- dijo Asia edward pestaneandol exajeradente las  
pestañas , tipeja qe se creía edward era mío, así que le plante un  
beso a edward en la boca antes que le contestara a la tipa esa acosa  
novios guapos de cabello color bronze, jumm.  
-yo quiero un como doble de vainilla- dijo sonriendome  
Una ves entregados los helados, nos fuimos a sentar a una lea aislada.  
- que fue eso?  
- que cosa?- dije asiendome la tonta  
- el beso y el gruñido -gruñí, oh.  
-ah! Eso, pues tenía ganas de darte un beso- dije  
- hay princesa  
- jejejejejeje.  
- y como te la pasaste hoy, princesa?  
- muy muy bien- dije dandole un cucharazo a la bola de vainilla  
-que bien, la verdad es que al principio creí que no aceptarías ir de  
compras para el bebe pero veo que si- dijo tomando mi mano desocupada.  
- si la verdad me la pase muy bien, comprando esas cositas aww eran  
demaciado pequeñas- dije muy emocionada.  
- me alegra verte así de sonríente, que estés feliz conntodo lo que  
tienes que ni desprecies al bebe tus hermosos ojos brillan mas de lo  
normal, tu muestras felicidad- aww esas palabras me entusiasmaron mas,  
y no lo pude evitar y me mande a sus brazos dándole pequeños pero  
sonoros besos por toda su cara asta toparme con sus labios y besarlo  
dulcemente.  
- gracias por todo, por aserme abrir mis ojos y darme ccuenta de todo-  
dije - te quiero edward cullen.  
-y yo ati, mi princesa- dijo.  
Una vez comidos los helados, nos encaminamos Asia mi casa, edward me  
ayudo a bajar y me llevo asta la puerta.  
- espero descanses- dijo con una mano en mi mejilla, solté una risita  
- espero, el bebe no me deja dormir mucho me levanta para que devuelva  
tooooodo!-dije con cara de asco- aun que ya se esta pasando no espero  
la hora en que acaben los primeros tres meses.  
- veraz que si- te aseguro que esta noche te dejara dormir- dijo  
inclinandose Asia mi vientre y le dio un beso que me dio cosquillas-  
bebe, sabes hoy tienes que dejar dormir a mami, por que esta muy  
cansadita así que dejaos dormir un poquito- me enterneció verlo así.  
- aww edward me das mucha ternura, ojalá y te aga caso pero ahora ven  
tonto que te tienes que ir no quiero que te pase nada- dije dándole un  
beso en los labios- descansa.  
- igual tu  
- te hablo, mañana  
- ok esperare la llamada, te quiero  
- y yo ati- y con eso edward se fue dejandome a mi en el lobing de la  
casa con todas las bolsas de lascompras, cuando iba a subir las  
escaleras, álice iba bajando  
- hey fueron de compras sin mi!- dijo acusatoriamente  
- no, bueno si pero solo compramos ropa para el bebe - dije  
enfojiendome de hombros  
- oh, muestramela vamos a tu cuarto-.  
Pasans todo el tiempo biendo la ropita que habíamos comprado ella daba  
saltitos de lo emocionada que estaba.  
- sabes, hoy edward me hizo ver cosas que no tenía encienta  
- que hizo- pregunto con el seno fruncido  
- no es nada malo, en realidad es...bueno- dije- la verdad es que al  
bebe lo trataba diferente no lo tomaba encienta no nada Asia el no  
tenía Asia en ningún afecto le tenía rencor, por que fui violada,  
que me aruinaria todo lo que tenía planeado, pero me iso darme cuenta  
que no es así, las cosas pasan por algo, y el bebe no tiene la culpa  
de nada, el solo espera amor, que venga al mundo y este rodeado de las  
personas que lo quieran, en fin me iso darme cuenta de muchas cosas  
que no tenía claras y bueno para como celebrar que había ceptado ami  
bebe fuimos a comprarle ropita- dije con una pequeña sonrisa y  
lagrimas en los ojos igual que á abrazo fuertemente  
- me siento orgullosa de ti, que allas aceptado a ese pequeñito que  
biene en camino- dijo susurrandome  
- edward fue el que me abrío los ojos sin el no uniera podido- dije  
- eddie es un buen muchacho y no lo digo por que sea mi sobrino,  
espero duren muchísimo tiempo, se ve cuanto senquieren derraman miel  
por los poros- dijo álice  
- jaja te escuchara jasper hablar así- dije bromeando  
- la verdad jasper esta muy contento de que ayas elejido a eddie dice  
que le cae bien, que es un chico bueno y educado y bla bla bla ya  
sabes mi marido- dijo álice riendo.  
Y así estubimos contano cosas y riendome de álice cada que decía  
eddie que hizo prometerlr wue no le diría a edward que le dijo así.

* * *

**holaa! jajaja bueno este capii lo iba a subir desde uuuu pero no habia innnternee¬¬ pero bueno ya regreso asi que aqui estaa jaja creo q es el mas largo de toodos los capiss de esste ficc espero les gusste y deje mucho reviewss! se me iiso muyyyy linndo! la verdad como actuoo eddie xD **

**gracias a las q dejaron review o alertas o favoritoss^^**

**waa estyy mas enamoorada de edward culle dioss me encntoo en eclipsee todo tierno aww sonnriioo asi deuqee awww jajaj**

**pero bueno**

**espero me dejn reevuewws yy prto subire de nuevoo =) **

**cuidennsee**

**aly**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11**

**Bella pov´s**

Los días iban pasando, cada ves mi relación con dward iba mejor, siempre estaba conmigo claro, seguían llendo a clases y de ahí se venia a mi casa, asiamos la tarea juntos y pasábamos momentos agradables.

El bebe iba bien, ahora se notaba mas, pero no era mucho, una protuberancia.

Alice, se enloquesia comprando cosas para el bebe, de niño y de niña, pues aun era muy pequeño para saber que seria.

Jasper, el estba feliz de que yo lo estuviera, se llevaba muy bien con Edward, casa viernes agarramos de costumbre que hacíamos maratones de películas, o noche de juegos de mesa, era realmente divertido.

Y mis padres, como siempre diciendo a al prensa que me apollaban en todo y que el bebe fue producto, a que yo era una rebelde, que no era otra cosa, no quisieron creer que me habían violado, ni nada de eso ellos me decía que solo decía eso por que no quería que me dijeran calenturienta con cualquier tipo que pasara frente ami.

Tenia tiempo que no los veía no se tomaban la molestia de venir a visitarnos, no sabían de la relación que tenia con Edward, nada nisiquiera una pequeña llamada, me conformaría con un hola-adios, pero no, estaban muy ocupados, mi padre en su oficina,y mi madre en alguna pasarela de algún diseñador demasiado reconosido.

Ahora me encontraba estudiando, que aun que no fuera a la escuela, mis maestros que llegaban a casa me haciane xamenes para saber como iba.

En eso sono el timbre lo cual se me iso raro pues casi no había visitas a esta hora, pues era de mañana.

-yo voy-dijo jasper, que estaba conmigo en casa, pero en su habitación.

Escuche como habría la puerta, y la cerraba, escuchaba voces un poco molestas, pero no las reconocia.

Decidi bajar.

Frente ami estaba mi madre y mi padre, mirando a jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-mama, solo para eso veniste?-pregunto mi hermano.

-por supuesto para que mas vendría, como crees que me presentaría sin mis hijos en una gala tan importante come esta-dijo toda dramática.

-por favor mama, ni que fueramos la mejor familia del mundo, por que no enseñas lo que realmente somos, por que nos omos una familia feliz.

En eso tenia razón mi hermano, con lo que habían dicho adivinaba a que habían venido mis padres.

Baje todas las escaleras para ponerme al lado de mi hermano, mis padres se me quedaron mirando detenidamente, para ir bajando ami vientre.

Mi madre me veía horrorizada, veía mi vientre como si fuera al totalmente horrible.

Mi padre me veia sin ninguna expresión.

-como puedes tener a eso dentro de ti, isabella-chillo mi madre-esa cosa solo arruinara tu vida, no estas en edad, por que no te controlas y dejas de comportarte com una zorra, mira estas toda gorda, será que alla tallas de ese tamaño?-dijo con cara de asco.

-mama, no es ninguna cosa fea, y no andaba de calenturienta, aparte para que queiro un vestido que yo sepa no etngo planeado ir a ninguna parte-dije mirándola fríamente.

-claro que tienes a donde ir, iras con nosotros a una cena muy importante, que ahí, nos an invitado a los cuatro, claro jasper llevara a alice, no puede presentarse solo, imaginate que diran al respecto, y bueno tu, que puedo decir, que te andas revolcando con medio mundo y por eso estas asi, y como buena mare te apollo, asi que cariño vístete decentemente que nos vamos de compras-dijo mirando sus uñas distraídamente.

-haver si entiendo, quieres que valla contigo a comprar ropa-dije, incrédula-por supuesto que no ire, yo no quiero ir asi que no ire no tienes que obligarme a ir contigo si tanto te interesa que valla comprame algo tu, okay?-dije.

-mama, por favor por que no van ustedes dos nada mas que les cuesta, es solo una cena además bella tiene q descansar, no puede pasarse las horas de sueño le ara mal al bebe-dijo jasper pasándome un brazo por la espalda.

-no se como la puedes mantener siendo una irresponsable, y bueno ire de compras después cuando tenga tu vestido lo mandare ocn el chofer,, tratare de conseguirte uno que no se note el mocoso.-

-no es ningún mocoso-dije alterada-no le hables asi a mi hijo, me vale una mierda lo que pienses, asi que por favor vete, la verdad no tengo ganas de estar soportándote, asi que mejor lárgate-dije agitada, jasper me abraso viendo que me altere, en un modo de tranquilizarme, pero sentí un ardor en mi mejilla.

-no me vuelvas a alsar la voz, mocosa estúpida, me tienes arta! Con tu me violaron, o tu cara de niña inocente!-dijo mi madre gritándome-asi que asme un favor que alrato que pase mi chifer con tu vestido, en la noche espero verte presentable, al igual que tu jasper con tu mujer poruqe tenemos que irnos juntos, no quiero que digann algo por que no llegamos todos juntos.-con eso salió echando chispas de la casa.

-por que le asen eso a su madre?-pregunto mi padre-de verdad isabella, eres muy mala con ella, ella te dio la vida, es tu madre y la tienes que respetar, eres una malagradecida, no se como puedo tener una hija asi-dijo indignado.

Salió con paso lento de la casa

-nos vemos en la noche-dijo y con eso cerro la puerta.

Sentía mis lagrimas salir, y a jasper dándome un abrazo fuerte, me ardia mi mejilla, me había dado una cachetada realmente fuerte.

-vamos bella, tienes que descansar un poco, no le hace bien al bebe, que estes asi triste princesita, vamos a tu cuarto- me alzo es sus brazos y subimos al mi cuarto me dejo recostada, y empeso a cantar una canción que me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeña para dormir, pues el era quien me cantaba mis canciones o me leia cuentos, pues tanto mi padre como mi madre nunca tuvieron ese detalle.

-duerme princesa, que cuando te levantes, estaras mejor-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Me fui quedando dormida, poco a poco escuchando a jasper cuanto me quería y que no les isiera caso, que estaba orgulloso de mi por averme enfrentado ami madre, y que iríamos a esa dichosa cena para que vieran que no nos afectaba todo lo que nos decía, pues, jasper decía que todo lo que me dijeran ami era, como si se lo dijeran a el.

El celular empeso a sonar, tantee un poco asta que lo encontré.

-bueno-dije todavía acostada.

-princesa, tienes algo que hacer hoy, acabo de salir de la escuela y pensaba que podríamos salir a comer alguna parte-dijo Edward.

-mmm la verdad no tengo nada que hacer ahora en la tarde pero si en la noche y me gustaría hablar de eso contigo.-dije conuna idea en mente.

-ok, amor paso por ti en media hora en lo que llego a tu casa, te quiero.-

-yo igual,-dije dando un suspiro.

Y colgó.

Me levante de mi cama y me di una corta ducha, Sali y me puse ropa interior, un pantalos short y una blusa color melón.

Cuando termine de areglarme, por segunda ves en el dia sono el timbre y ala vez, me llego un mensaje de Edward diendo que estaba enfrente de mi casa.

Sali y ahí estaba el con una sonrisa y una pqueña sonrisa, y en su mano un ramo de rosas blancas.

-hola, mi pequeña princesa- me dijo para darme un lijero beso en los labios.

-hola Edward, pasa-dije, una ves sentados y que me diera las hermosas rosas le pregunte como habia ido su dia en la escuela.

-me fue bien, ya sabes los maestros enseñando, encargando trabajos, y asi cosas asi, igual que extrañándote mucho, quería salir mucho antes tenia la corazonada que te pasaba algo pero no podía venir-dijo dándome un beso.

-la verdad si paso algo-dije titubeante-vinieron mis padres.

-que te dijeron?

-que hoy teníamos una cena y algo asi, mi madre quería ir de compras conmigo, peor me negué y bueno como siempre se desato la pelea, y me agite un poco por eso dormi toda la mañana, y bueno no me queda de otra mas que ir, para aser de la familia feliz.

-mmm, y afuersas tienes que ir?

-si, afuersas tengo que ir.-dije con evidente aburridismo-pero se me ocurrió una idea-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-cual pequeña?

-me acompañas ala cena?-dije asiendo un pucherito y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-si eso no te va a ocasionar problemas cos tus padres si.

-va, que mas puede pasar-dije feliz.

-jaja, bueno a que horas tengo que venir porti?

-mmm, en realidad tienes que venir por que todos no siremos juntos ya sabes mis padres, asi que mmm como a las 8:30 para que estemos todos listos a las 9:00 aquí y puesa ver a que horas llegan mis padres.

-bueno estare a quie a esa hora es formal verdad?

-sip-dije remarcando la P-te vere de traje

-huy, espero me vea bien-dijo bromeando.

-tu siempre te ves bien.

-jaja bueno creo que me voy para avisarle amis padres, que saldré y aparte tengo que hacer tarea, y alistarme para hoy en la noche.

-ok,-dije llendo asia la puerta junto con el tomados de la mano.

-bueno te veo en la noche amor-dijo-te quiero muchisisisisisiisisisiiiiimo!

-yo igual te quiero muchssisisiimo-dije riendo

-bueno me voy para aprovechar el tiempo, pues me cambiaste el dia de ir a comer juntos pero no por eso no comeras!-dijo entrndo otra ves a al casa, dirijiendose asia la cocina.

Media hora después tabaná comiendo una risa ensalada de atun.

-bueno misión cumplida.-dijo Edward viéndome comer.

-jaja bueno ve a tu casa no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa, y aras todas tus tareas y cuando las temrines te areglaras y vendrás conmigoa la cena.

-por supuesto que si, -dijo despidiéndose de mi con un beso.

* * *

_**hollaaa! jajajaj xD bueno pioes sii mucho tiempo qpero pff e estadoo ocupada siendo vacasioness teniendo ya el capi en mi cabesa colo era de escribirlo pero llegaba cansada y lo unico que qeria era dormir xD tooda flooja pero bueno am que mass amolas nuevas fotos de robert y kristenn jaj aunque me la cure un poc aunq ue aw q lindo^^ jajaespero me dejen muchos comentarioos! waaa! jajajajaj creo que esyy un poco alteradaxD siendo las 2:00de la mañana jaja auqi leyendo y escribiendo jajaj y wa mis traumas con la musicaa con las unicas 10 caicnoes q esty escuchando desde ase euuuuuuuuuuuuuuffpero esty traumada con las canciones asi que nimodoxD perdon por las fañtas de ortografiass xjajaj pero ammm tengo flojerita y amm estyy mas concentrada en la cancion xD tamien por q toy enojada chistosamente poque nome toco en el salon que yo queriaa asi que are huelga en la escuelaa youiqero 231! no quiero 232 me odiaa ese salon u.u pero bueno jajaj aww me gusto el capii cada ves mas larrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgoss^^ jaja eaeaeaeae uf toy emocioanda nos epor que( si se dan cuenta e cambiado de animos ocmo 1000 veces esty empesando a creer q soy bipolar :P) are huelga muahahah el lunes entro y no ire si no me cambian de salon jajajaj mi madre acepto asi que nimodo jaja no ire si no me ambiann y estare un dia mas de vacasiones aunq eu me muera por ir xD pero buuuueno no les ago el cuento mas largo contandoles mis tonterias sobre mi huelgaa D: me pondre enmedio de la cancha con la bandera negro con rojo yo sola y quemare lso botes de basuta con cerillos y rompree ventanas y crrere com loca por toda la ecuela pidiendo cambio de salon xD me imagino y me da mucho risaxD aww amo esta canciones xD esspero subir muy pronto otro cap el cual ya tenog de que tratara soloquee creo qq asta hi quiero q qede estey ell otro la cena muahaha xDy tmabienn ya tengo mi otro fic q are aww espero les guste despues les subo el summary me encantaa la trama de ese fic jjajaja sera una bella inocente un edward que argg me dan ganas de ahorcarlo pero ala ves amarlo por como cuida abella y la niña sin nombre osea su hija jaja si tendran la hija sin nombre (aun) sera una rebelde qq epetira la histtoria de bella jaja la cual sabran cuando suba el fic xD espero la lena no tengo cuando la subire pero espero es gute^^ jaja buen ome voy espero muchoss review alertas favs de tooodo con todo soy felizz^^ **_

**ally:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Bella pov´s**

**

* * *

**

El vestido había llegado era negro, tipo globo.

Venia una nota con el diciendo por que era asi el estilo, para que no se me notara el embarazo, blablablá.

Estuve tres horas sentada, para que alice me areglara, era fastidioso a mi no me gustaba areglarme tanto, solo lo normal, pero como iba con mi madre no me quedaba de otra.

Edward llego alas ocho y no a las ocho y media como habíamos quedado, su escusa fue que quería estar un tiempo mas conmigo.

Ya estaban todos listos solo falta que llguen mis padres.

-bella, segura que no te voy a ocasionar problemas con tus padres?

-nop-dije-además me vale lo que digan.

-así se habla-dijo dándome un beso corto en los labios.

-han llegado, vámonos-dijo alice, con cara de aburrimiento, que hizo que jasper se riera de su esposa y la besara.

Salimos y mis padres estaban bajado del carro.

-y quien es este muchachito, isabella-dijo mi madre.

-es Edward y es mi novio-dije, ella solo me miro y de su cara salió una pequeña risita.

-veo que no pierdes el tiempo, te deja el padre del bastardo y te consigues quien caliente tu cama.

-mujer mejor pasemos a auto, si no llegaremos tarde-asi que nos subimos, la verdad no le hice caso a su comentario y solo me acurruque con Edward y el me abrazo.

En el camino todo estaba silencioso nadie quería hablar.

Una ves llegado, bajamos del carro y habían muchos fotógrafos mis padres posaron para unas cuantas fotos.

-bella hija, jasper, vengan a tomarse unas fotos con nosotros.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, nos acercamos, jale a Edward de la mano para que me acompañara, y posamos para algunas fotos igual que los demás.

-señora raneé como mantiene la relación de su hija sabiendo que esta embarazada. -ignore la pregunta de una periodista, pero mi madre no.

-como buena madre la apoyo, aun que sea un descuido de parte de ella que puedo decir, tenemos que recibir al pequeño que viene en camino. -pff me quería reír de lo decía mi madre, y asi en el trayecto del camino hubieron varias preguntas incomodas, que si por que lo había hecho, que si había decepcionado a mis padres, y cosa asi las cuales ignore.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos, Edward aim lado derecho y alice al izquierdo.

-viste isabella, todas las preguntas que te hicieron, todo por culpa dfe que andes de cualquiera, como epodido criar a una hija asi.

-mama, lo les hagas caso-dije.

-como no les voy hacer caso, con lo que dicen de que eres una cualquiera!-.

-renee por favor baja la vox estas llamando la atención de otros invitados, y este no es lugar para hablar de estado de isabella-dijo mi padre, con tranquilidad

-claro, ningún lugar es propio para hablar de eso.-dijo mi madre con una risa burlona.

Edward me apretó la mano.

-tranquila, no les agas caso, te quiero.-dijo Edward en mi oído.

Yo solo me recargue en su hombro, le le bese al mejilla.

El decorado del salón estuvo hermoso, la comida deliciosa, todo era bonito, solo los comentarios de mi madre, los cuales mi padre no callaba y mi hermano de decía que por que no le decía nada mientras yo me quedaba callada recargada en el hombro de Edward, y alice buena ella solo veia su comida.

La música empezó y jasper y alice se fueron ala pista a bailar un rato, me encantaba la pareja que hacían.

-y bien muchacho, tu eres el padre del bebe, o eres otro.-pregunto mi madre. Mirando sus uñas.

-mama, por favor, por que haces este tipo de preguntas.-dije molesta.

-hija, si el no es el padre, quiere decir que cada semana andas con uno, y ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre.

-mama!, fue una violación, este niño que llevo es por que me violaron en la escuela, si no fuera por Edward no estaría contigo en esta cena, estuviera muerta! Que no ves lo que sufro por tu desprecio que crees que soy una cualquiera, y que fue producto de mi calentura! Por favor mama, se ve cuanto me conoces!-dije y me pare de la mesa, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, de reojo pude ver como Edward me seguía.

Cuando llegue al recepción Edward me jalo del brazo, sin lastimarme y me abrazo, pase mis manos por su cintura, y llore.

Me desesperaba que mi madre, fuera tan metida, si no me iba apoyar que no lo hiciera pero que no viniera con sus comentarios llenos de veneno.

Pero no, siempre tenia que haber un comentario de su parte, yo no se como puede tratar a su propia hija de esa forma, no entiedo.

-quieres que nos vallamos?-me pregunto Edward besando mi frente.

-si, ya no quiero estar aquí, nada mas para que me digan cosas-dije en un susurro.

-vamos- dijo-pero tenemos que avisar a jasper y Alice.

Beso mis labios y fuimos hacia ellos.

* * *

**Holaa! jajaja xD see mucho tiempo sin subir pero mmm tenngo visita en mi casa y siempre preguntan y qee ases y van yy se asomany no me dejann aserr nada! jaja no puedo no estar en facebook tranquila por que devolada! quien ess o.0 asi cmoq ue ... pero bueno espero les gusteeeeeeee el capi xD dejjenn muchos reviewss! waa me asen felizz jaja gracias allos del cap anterior sus alertass sus favoritoss y todo xD ando toda felizz jajaj wuu! jajaj tambiiienn jaja ya suubi la nueva historia eaeeaeaa jaja si les gusta esta less gustarala otraa ;) lose or que ss drama! wuu jajaj me e preguntado ¡¿po rque escribo drama si yo no paro de reir? vaa quien sabbexD pero bueno me vooyy cuidennse espero me dejen sus lindos comentarioss :) **

**ally^^**

**les dejo el summary del nuevo fic espero sepasenn!:D**

**no sigas mis pasos, hija.**

**llegue a tiempó, ahora solo tenia que encontrarla y pedirle que no lo isiera, para que no sufriera como yo lo ago-nessie!-grite-no lo agas te vas a arepentir como yo lo ago ahora-le dije frente a ella-porfavor, hija no sigas mis pasos!-.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Había pasado ya un mes desde la cena, mis padres se habían enojado por irme sin haber acabado la cena, pero vamos no me sentía nada cómoda mas todo lo que me habían dicho. Mi madre al dia siguiente vino y me reclamo pero realmente ya no recuerdo que me dijo.

Edward seguía estudiando, ya casi se acababa el año, y eso me hacia feliz pues me había dicho que pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos, no se separaría de mi ni de mi bebe. Mi bebe cada vez se hacia notar mas, aunque solo tuviera dos meses y medio me sentía una vaca, si lose exagero pero era muy molesto levantarse temprano e ir a vomitar luego querer comer de todo, todo el día a todas horas.

No sabia que iba a ser con el bebe, se que no tiene la culpa pero aun así, y estaba segura de que nacería, pero no sabia si quedarmelo, por muy feo que se escuchara no sentía nada por el, simplemente lo estaba manteniendo en mi vientre para que naciera.

Sabia que tenia que decidir el tiempo pasaba volando y no quería que me agarra en curva, no habia hablado con mi hermano respecto a esa decisión, no sabia que le iba a decir ni sabia cual seria mi decisión y eso era frustrante.

Mi cita anterior con la doctora, habia dicho que el bebe estaba sano y muy feliz por nacer.

También como sabe que soy menor de edad, me habia dado las opciones que tenia respecto al bebe, Alice estaba conmigo cuando la doctora habia dicho todo lo respecto a los tipos de adopciones y todo eso, ella no dijo nada al respecto,sabia que estaba feliz por tener un bebe en casa, aun que si estaba tan ilusionada porque no tiene uno propio no entendía.

Tenia que pensar pronto que tendría que hacer.

Hoy eran de esos días que estas aburrida sin que hacer, estaba sola.

Jasper bueno el trabajando, Alice igual, y Edward estudiando y con mucha tarea ya que como habia dicho estaba en finales. No sabia que hacer era demasiado aburrido, sola. Mejor salgo a caminar un rato que mas podia hacer.

Tome un taxi me fui a la plaza mas cercana de la casa de jass, una vez ahi camine tienda por tienda, sola.

Oh vi blusas y jeans tan geniales, pero puff no me quedaban a como me quedaban antes, eso me estresaba, ya quería que mi embarazo terminara, sabia que no quedaría con las misma figura pero vamos se puede adelgazar. No es que fuera muy creída o exigente a la hora de a reglarme, pero a como pasa el tiempo no m puedo poner la ropa que me ponia antes ahora eran mas holgadas de lo normal y un poco feas o muy aseñoradas.

A edward le encantaba tocar mi vientre y hablar con el bebe, según el era divertido acariciarlo y que ya como yo no lo hacia, el le daría un poco de amor, aun que dice que cuando lo tenga en mis brazos lo amare mas que a nadie.

Se que estoy mal en no quererlo, simplemente estoy confundida, no quiero caer en la misma cosa que mi madre y tratarlo mal o tratarla mal, solo necesito un poco mas de valor y confianza en mi que podre con cuidar y proteger de todo lo malo a este bebe.

Se que tengo apoyo, y nada me faltara, solo me falta estar segura de mi misma.

Pase un rato mas en el centro comercial hasta que me hablo alice, que ya iba camino a casa, pero le dije que pasara por mi al centro comercial.

Me hacia falta distraerme un rato, creo que este tiempo conmigo misma sirvio un poco para despejar mis dudas, espero tomar una buena decision.

Cuando llego alice, me aviso y fui directo a su carro.

-hey, como te fue?-pregunto alice que venia con un humor muy alegre.

-Bien creo que tenia tiempo que no salia sola.

-Si, creo que ya no tienes ojos solo para edward, con el es con el unico que sales y eso si tienes ganas.-Si lose no salia casi por miedo a que me dijeran algo o me encotrara a mi madre.

-Lose y lo siento pero no quiero que pase nada malo-dije- ademas claro que no solo me dedico a estar con edward también estoy con ustedes y es lo unico que necesito.

-Si tu dices, que quieres cenar hoy?.-me pregunto alice, la verdad no tenia mucha hambre, bueno si, pero un poco, y no había ningún problema por comer o si?

-no se, se me antoja um, unas ricas alitas de queso parmesano y unas de BBQ.- uff me empece a imaginar que tan delicioso seria comerme unas cuantas, son chiquitas.

-Jajaja- se rio alice- veo que el bebe hablo por ti, esta bien iremos por unas cuantas, y de ahi nos vamos a casa, a lo mejor cuando lleguemos este llegando al tiempo jass para comer los tres.

Fuimos a comprar las alitas, compramos también refrescos, para poder acompañarlas.

Una vez llegado a casa, salimos del carro y fuimos a la cocina a preparalas en platos y ponerlas en la mesa y servir los refresco, cuando acabamos llego Jasper, con un gran ramos de flores para Alice y para mi un peluche de sticht.

Cenamos todos agusto, riendo de las cosas que decíamos.

-Sabes bells- dijo mi hermano- ahora que sales de vacasiones- si, yo tambien casi acabo mi penúltimo año de preparatoria- Aprovechamos para armar el cuarto de bebe?

-Seria buena idea jasper, pero realmente no se si me quedare con el.

-como?

-No estoy segura, no se que hacer estoy asustada de no poder hacer lo adecuado- dije con el nudo en la garganta.

-Tranquila princesa, todo saldra bien, no te estoy diciendo que sea necesario hacerlo, sabes que lo que decidas sera por una buena razon y es lo que tu deseas nadie podra interferir en tus desiciones.

-Gracias hermano, enserio que necesito aclarar mi mente el tiemp ose me esta llendo muy rapido y necesito actuar ya.

-me da gusto que quieras superarte y salir adeltante, piensa bien no te apresures, tranquila, sabes que con cualquier decision que tomes yo te apoyare.

Y asi, seguimos comiendo tranquilamente. Nos pusimos a ver televisión. y nos fuismoa a dormir.


End file.
